


New Dog in Town

by SirSiggles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSiggles/pseuds/SirSiggles





	New Dog in Town

“Diiiiiiipper. I’m bored!” The voice of Dipper Pine’s sister Mabel whined through the silence of the attic, and just on time, he felt His sister’s hands on his cheeks, shaking his head, while Mabel swished her tongue around in the air in an imitation of an airplane. “Air Pines is now boarding. Crrrk.” His brunette sister exclaimed, thrusting her head over the bed to face Dipper's, her near constant grin still not fading. "Not now Mabel." Dipper muttered, not looking up from the mysterious journal he'd been reading since him and Mabel had moved to Gravity Falls. Right now he wa- Ow, ow, ow! Mabel shifted her grip to one of Dipper’s ears and was playfully, but still painfully tugging on it. “Ow, Mabel! What?” Dipper said, sighing and looking up from the journal. “Air Pines needs its captain Dipper!” “Pilot, Mabel.” “Air Pines needs its captain _Pilot_!” Mabel corrected herself, flashing a cheeky grin at her brother, before giggling madly to herself. Dipper just sighed and tried to lower his eyes back down, “KIDS. GET DOWN HERE.” The bleating voice of their Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs. “Yaaaaay, work!” Mabel exclaimed, eagerly grabbing Dipper’s arm, pulling him up with the sheer force of her excitement, racing down the stairs. Seeing he obviously couldn’t read in peace, Dipper just dropped the journal next to the bed, letting Mabel drag him downstairs, where their aging Grunkle Stan was waiting impatiently. “What took you kids so long?” He shouted in the way only he could, raising his arms, then dropping them in a show of...”dominance” over two children. “I needed you to man the counter five minutes ago! Six now! Get! Get!” He shouted once again, grabbing both Mabel and Dipper with his big hands, quickly shoving them into the main entrance of the Mystery Shack. For another...interesting day of work.

Dipper has lost track of the hours, at some point. He didn’t know of course, since that was part of the problem. It had been a colossally slow day, especially for the Mystery Shack. So far there’d only been three visitors, two of which had been Soos. If he was lucky, all he had to do was si- “Oh cool, Mystery Shack, Maybe it has great magical artifacts, or maybe it’s all kintschy bobbleheads. Bobbleheads. Definitely.” A girlish voice said, as the bell above the door rang with her entrance. A tallish brunette with wild untrimmed hair, and wearing a leather jacket soon followed. She looked around the Mystery shack, barely raising an eyebrow. “Amazing oddities such as the poster with a scary face on it..” blinking softly at someone who obviously didn’t want to be there, well. Being in the Mystery Shack. “Uh. Yeah. That’s the Mystery Shack for you.” Dipper, giving the girl a nervous smile. With Mabel chiming in with a long “Mysteeeeery Shack!” Waving her green sweatered arms and pursing her lips with a “Moop!” The Brunette didn’t seem to hear Dipper at first, her eyes wandering all over the shop and her hand running along a case of shells plainly labeled “DO NOT TOUCH (THAT INCLUDES YOU.)” Right as she was about to touch a silver plate, Dipper cleared his throat, Causing her to finally put her gaze on him. “Oh, hey. You’re the owner right? I’ll take everything.” Dipper’s eyes went wide, and he stammered something about Grunkle Stan and on the cue of a sell. He quickly rushed in behind her, and pushed her back forward towards the front counter. “Everything? Well kid, I only take cash.” “Yeah, I’ll take a couple hundred cheap Bobbleheads.” The girl deadpanned, “Well, kid again I only ta-Hey!” Grunkle Stan interjected, stopping pushing the girl, forcing her to stand back up with a (slightly) rough shove. “I sell things other then Bobbleheads! Like the...” With a quick look around, he quickly spotted something he could pawn off. Holding up an extremely cheap looking red necklace, Grunkle Stan quickly announced to the empty Shack, “The neckl- Amulet of Mystery! What mysteeeerious powers does this amulet hold?” He asked holding the red center to his ear. “You can find out for only 99.9! Cash only!” He announced, and on cue, a horde of eager suckers customers swarmed Stan, quickly pushed the snarky girl out of the way. Shouting greater amounts for the trinket. With a shrug, the teenage girl walked away from the rapid mess that was forming around Grunkle Stan and towards the counter. Taking one last look to make sure Grunkle Stan was distracted. Dipper quickly ran after her, with Mabel following right...Wait, where was... “Boo!” Mabel shouted from behind the counter, quickly jumping up and over it. Despite eliciting just a slight jitter, Mabel wasn’t deterred. “Hi! I’m Mabel!” Before quickly pushing her face close to the deadpan teenager, Dipper tried to cough to distract his sister, but she refused to budge. The wild haired haired girl stared at her for a few seconds in silence, before shrugging and gently patting Mabel’s head twice. “Hey, Christine.” With the second pat, Mabel instantly jumped up with a radiant smile on her face. “Hi Christine! This is my brooooother, Dipper!” With the long drawn out brother, Mabel stuck her tongue out. Giggling right after. The teen girl, Christine quickly looked over at Dipper, “Hey.” with a small smile, Dipper slowly waved at her. “Yeah! Uh, Dipper. That’s me!” He responded, quickly flashing a small smile at Christine which she met with a smile bac-...for a flash of an instant, Dipper could’ve sworn he saw a sharp tooth. Like a...But...Nope. Nope. He shook his head ever so slightly, and if Christine noticed it, she didn’t mention it, shrugging again. “Nice place you got here I guess.” sneaking one last glance at the crowd around Grunkle Stan, she added right after “You guys seem...busy.” With a quick look at his sister, Dipper tried to emulate the girl’s shrug. “Well, Grunkle Stan was pretty fine with us leaving, right Mabel?” and she responded with a mischevious giggle and blew a raspberry into the air. With one last look at his sister, Dipper tried to give his best teen laugh. Spotting Stan starting to disengage from the crowd, dispersing out from whatever latest trinket he’d been showing them. “Yup, yup. Let’s go!” He shouted, a bit too nervous. Pulling both of the girls by their hands out of the mystery shack.

The second Dipper stepped into the sun, he instantly felt better! Then a whole lot worse once his nosed picked up the...charming smells of Gravity Falls Oregon. Taking in the air for a quick moment, he turned his head to ask the shaggy haired teen girl if she was new in town, but found himself alone. His thoughts raced back to the sharp teeth he saw. Thought he saw. Nope nope nope. The...Young Teenager shook his head. Gravity Falls had been getting to him, definitely. There had to be a rational explanation for it. Dipper was broken out of his stupor by a finger snapping in his face. “Does he do this often?” The owner of the fingers, Christinia asked his sister. Snapping her fingers again. “Uh, nope! Just thinking.” Dipper quickly interjected, coughing. “We should totally show Christina the town, right Mabel?” With the prospect of showing someone Gravity Falls in her mind now, Mabel nodded her head hard enough it looked like it could fly off it’s hinges. “I know plenty of places we can go! Like the Ice Cream shop! And the Dock! Or the Ice Cream Shop!” With a slight chuckle, Christine nodded. “Ice Cream Shop sounds good.” She said, following Mabel without even turning her head to look as she had already bolted off, as he watched the two go off Dipper couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. “Dipper! Are you coming or what?!” Mabel shouted, already halfway down the road. Shaking the thoughts back to his head, he shouted back, “Yeah Mabe-” but Mabel was already even further down the road. “I can’t hear you Dipper!” She once again shouted, causing his face to break into a small grin, as he chased down the road after his sister and their visitor.


End file.
